


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, First Time, Gag, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request for @lunarsilverRequest: How about April tells Donnie that she wants to practice escaping from getting tied up, but doesn't, she just makes an erotic show for Donnie while she pretends to get herself untied. Like fall down in a face down ass up position with her ass facing Donnie direction and sways her ass while "trying" to get her wrists out, then says while still swaying her ass "oh no Donnie I can't get loose, your to good with your knots, I'm completely helpless". That breaks him into taking advantage of her but really it was April.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarsilver/gifts).



Donnie and April were in his room, April getting on her knees, in a comfortable position. “Thanks again for helping me with escaping bonds, Donnie,” she thanked him once more as he started to tie her.

He was blushing madly, trying to keep his eyes off his girlfriend's round ass, which seemed to be wiggling a bit. “N-No problem, April. No problem at all.”

In a few minutes, she was completely tied, her calves tied to her thighs and hands behind her back.

“Alright, now…” Donnie was still blushing, a small bulge in his plastron, distinct against the rest. “Try and get out.”

April smirked; she couldn’t see Donnie, but she could hear the restraint in his voice. Her plan was working perfectly.

They had been dating for quite a while, and they’d never taken it past heated kissed and light touches. April wanted to go further.

She started moving her hands, not really trying to get out. Then, pretending to tip over, she fell on her face, still smirking as she wiggled her butt more, hearing a small vibration coming from her boyfriend. 

“A-Alright, April. Usually you don’t move so much when trying to escape your bonds…”

She felt arousal growing in her, knowing what was coming, and she knew Donnie could smell it, too, if his small churr, almost inaudible, was anything to go by. She took it to the next level. 

“Oh, no, Donnie… You’re too good with your knots…” She internally smirked.

“I’m completely helpless…” 

She heard a groan, and then a surge of heat behind her as Donnie dropped down. “April, you fucking tease…” he husked, getting to his knees as he took off his pads and belt.

April moaned lightly as he tied his mask around her mouth. “You think you can tease me and get away with it?” he husked in her ear, his breathing heavy as April felt something poking into the back of her shorts. She let out a few muffled moans, face red.

In a flash, her shorts were down. “Mmm… You look so good in these leggings, April… Can’t wait to rip them off you… Along with those panties of yours…”

April moaned, her arousal growing stronger and hitting Donnie’s nostrils. He churred again and took down her leggings and thong in one go, and slowly moved his hands up her shirt, unclipping her bra and pulling it out, tossing it across the room.

At this point April was a moaning mess, his hands rubbing her breasts combined with his cock pressing up against her cunt making her crazy with lust.

Slowly, not wanting to hurt her even in his crazy heat, Donnie entered her, and April moaned louder in time with Donnie’s churr.

Donnie waited for her to adjust, then started moving, squeezing her breasts in time to his thrusts.

“Donnie!” April mumbled around the gag, the word muffled.

“So… tight…” Donnie moaned, going a bit faster. “A-April… I’m gonna cum!”

April moaned again, nodding frantically in response. 

Donnie let out a long churr/moan as he came into her, thrusting still. April came a few seconds later, their juices mixing and running down hers and his bodies. 

“Oh, God… April said as Donnie removed her gag. This what she had been hoping for. And now there would be no sort of shyness with them when it came to this. 

All part of her plan.

“Ya wanna go again?” Donnie whispered in her ear, and she could feel his bulge pressing against her ass once more. 

“Fuck yes…”


End file.
